Movie Night
by themightyrocklee
Summary: SeungRi doesn't know how to keep his hands to himself, even if there's a possibility there's an audience. ONESHOT


"Will you stop?" I whispered fiercely to SeungRi as I pushed his hands away. "I'm trying to watch the movie. Besides, Dakota and Ji are _right there._"

"They're not worried about us," SeungRi replied. "They're busy."

He nodded his head in their direction and I turned toward them. I shook my head as I watched the two of them make out for a moment. _It was Dakota's idea to watch this movie and now she's not even paying attention._ I picked up a pillow from behind me and threw at them. They sprung apart, giving me dirty looks.

"What was that for?" Dakota asked.

"That was rude, maknae. SeungRi, you should learn how to control your girl," JiYong said.

"Hey! He doesn't run me," I shot back.

SeungRi chuckled. "She's right. But since the two of you wanted to watch the movie, then you could at least pretend to be interested."

"You can't talk. You were all over Leah just a second ago," Dakota shot back.

"I'm always on her; that's not the point. You forced us to watch this movie, you watch it too."

I shook my head at their bickering and caught Ji's eye. We both started giggling, making Dakota and SeungRi stop and stare at us. I was clutching my stomach and laughing when I heard the music playing from the movie and started to sing along. SeungRi joined in too and when we finished, JiYong retaliated with one of Dakota's pillows.

"You two are such dorks," he said.

"You love us," I said.

"Be quiet, I like this part!" Dakota said.

We settled down while Dakota stared glassy eyed at the screen. I turned my attention back to the movie but it wasn't long before SeungRi started kissing on my neck. I pushed away, trapping myself against the wall and he gave me a wicked smile.

"Keep your hands to yourself," I protested, but my objection sounded weak to my own ears as SeungRi's hands made their way up my shirt. He kissed me and unhooked my bra, biting my bottom lip. He pulled my bra away and threw it near the end of my bed. I pushed him away again. "We're not doing anything with them right there. They can_ see_ us," I said.

"I don't care. Besides, they're not paying us any attention."

I hated to admit that he was right. The movie had ended and the screen faded to black, making a dull glow the only source of light in the room. Even though I didn't have on my glasses, I could tell that Ji and Dakota were going at it. I shook my head, not quite sure what to make of the situation, but since they didn't seem too concerned, I saw no reason to keep fighting SeungRi.

We kissed again and his hands went back up my sleep shirt. This time, I didn't stop him when he covered my breasts with his palms. He bent to kiss the crook of my neck and I quietly moaned in the back of my throat. He pulled my nipples between his fingers as he suckled my neck and it took all I had to keep from making noise.

A rustling sound made me snap my head up, though I quickly averted my eyes. It seemed as though Ji and Kota had caught whatever it was that had gotten a hold of SeungRi. I wasn't altogether too sure of what I'd seen, but I knew better than to look again. Besides, my attention was being diverted back to SeungRi whose hand on my thigh sent warmth through my body.

I pushed his hands away and I could tell he was disappointed. I gave him a quick peck on the lips before I disappeared under the covers. I freed his penis from his boxers and opened my mouth around him. It wasn't long before his fingers tangled in my hair. I smiled to myself before licking him from base to top and back again. He pulled my hair when I grazed him slightly with my teeth before taking him deep into my throat. I heard him groan, his grip intensified and a moment or two later, I swallowing his slightly sweet essence.

I came back up from under the covers, glad for the fresh air. SeungRi was all over me again, rubbing a hand up and down my side. I shivered from his touch, goose bumps rising up where his hand left a trail. I jumped when he put his hands down my shorts, not only because he was teasing me with his light stroke but at the exact same moment Ji made some noise I can't even begin to describe. The thought crossed my mind that I was in some type of orgy, but then SeungRi shoved two fingers inside me and I whimpered like a puppy. He slowly worked them in and out of me, and I rolled my hips toward him to try and keep them in.

SeungRi continued to tease me, and I was internally cursing him for making me feel this good and for drawing it out and torturing me. He scraped my clit with his thumbnail, lightly, and my body shook. He chuckled deep in his throat and did it again, eliciting a moan from me. He kept playing with me until I finally convulsed. My muscles tightened around his fingers and for a moment he couldn't withdraw them.

"Let's do it," he whispered in my ear and I shook my head. "Come on, you know you want to."

I shook my head again. "I am _not_ fucking you with Ji and Kota not even five feet away!" I said. At that moment Kota squealed and I closed my eyes, not wanting to believe my ears.

"I think you're more concerned about it than they are," SeungRi pointed out. "If you were that worried about it, then you wouldn't have suck-"

"Shut up! That was different…"

"Do you want to fight, or do you want to do something a little more…enjoyable?" He punctuated the last word by rolling his hips, grinding his pelvis into mine. I closed my eyes for a moment to fight off the wave of desire that rose up inside me. He did it again, questioning me with his eyes. After the third time, I nodded slowly. He grinned like a five year old and his hands went to my hips. There was a little bit of awkward maneuvering and then he was pushing into me.

I gasped as he moved inside me. I was pressed against the wall as his thrusts increased in intensity. I heard Kota's bed creaking and for some reason, that turned me on. I started grinding my hips in time with SeungRi's thrusts, wrapping my arms around his neck. I pressed my chest against his, and breathed deep. I was trying to stave off my own building arousal, but his scent was making me dizzy and the angle of his thrusts was making my toes curl. He increased his speed and I couldn't hold my noises in any longer. I grunted and moaned as he slid in and out of me until finally I climaxed in a strangled cry that was strangely echoed by Dakota. I was trying to come down when finally SeungRi reached his peak and groaned out my name. There was a strange silence afterwards where all that could be heard were the sounds of deep breathing.

"So about this movie…let's try again," SeungRi said after a while. He hopped out the bed in just his boxers and walked over to the TV.

"You don't get to pick! You always pick stupid movies," JiYong said. He got out Dakota's bed in the same amount of clothing as SeungRi.

I propped myself up on my elbows and stared across the room at Dakota. I raised an eyebrow at her and she gave me a look that said 'I won't say anything if you won't.' I nodded, silently making a pact to never speak of this again while the guys continued to bicker at the DVD player. I put my head down for a moment, trying to accept the fact that the past forty-five minutes or so had really happened. _Well, I guess this is another experience for my diary. Hmm…this could be a really good fanfiction._


End file.
